There are many forms of energy stimulation that, when applied to the human or animal body are commonly considered to cause or support beneficial effects on health and beauty. These forms of energy include electricity, magnetism, white or colored light, sound waves, heat, pressure and so-called subtle energy stimulation. It is believed by modern science that the basis for all of this is that the body's own external systems are energy-based, and sensitively respond to external energies through the principle of resonance. A wealth of research has shown that the body internally utilizes electricity and light to power and regulate most of its life functions. Research shows that electrical currents primarily work on the physiological level through nerve conduction, heartbeat, brain waves, healing processes and much more, while light primarily works in the body's communication network within itself and with the outer environment.
The body is attuned to respond to multiple forms of energy from the environment. For example, during a thunderstorm we see lightning, hear thunder, and sense the heightened electrical energy of the atmosphere. In communication with other people, we see and hear them and perhaps feel (sense) them. Research has shown that there are also many subtle energy interchanges between people that affect recordable electrical levels of the body's bio-energy.
Some of the most commonly used forms of energy stimulation used for medical purposes are electrical stimulation for pain control and healing acceleration, ultrasound sound wave stimulation for soft tissue physical therapies, and light stimulation for skin diseases, seasonal affective disorder (S.A.D.) and many other physical and emotional conditions. Electrical and light stimulation is also widely used in cosmetic work, such as facial toning and cellulite reduction. In most cases each form of stimulation is applied separately.
Energy stimulation works on the body through the principle of resonance. Resonance is defined as follows:                1. in physics, . . . response of an object or a system that vibrates in step or phase with an externally applied oscillatory force, or 2. the enhancement of an atomic, nuclear, or particle reaction . . . by excitation of internal motion in the system.        
All the energy forms mentioned above are delivered as a specific frequency or wavelength. That frequency can create a positive or negative resonance with the part of the body being stimulated. Positive resonance tends to reinforce or enhance healthy physiological activity. Negative resonance tends to reduce, block or cancel out, such activity. Negative resonance could be helpful to suppress pain or inflammation in some acute disorders, but in beauty and health maintenance positive resonance is generally more useful. Most of the energy stimulation devices sold to the healthcare and cosmetic markets offer a very limited range of available outputs, with little or no ability to create precise resonance with the body. As a result, the likelihood of accurately creating positive resonance is diminished, and effectiveness is hit or miss.
The ancient art of acupuncture is based on applying specific forms of energy stimulation to specific points on the surface of the body, called acu-points. Energy is applied to the acu-points through the mechanical and electrical charges of metal needles, manual pressure, heat, sound, or light. There is a large difference in effect between applying energy to a broad region of the body and applying it to specific acu-points. General stimulation of regions can be valuable for some systemic effects, but specific point stimulation is considered more valuable for targeted health and beauty effects.
There are presently several ways to generate color light emissions. The simplest is to pass white light generated from incandescent, fluorescent, or LED sources, or from the sun, through filters that remove specified wavelengths, thus allowing a discrete color to be passed through. A blue filter, for example, will remove all visible colors except blue.
Light emitting diodes, or LEDs, are silicon microchips that emit light when electrically stimulated. By adding various chemical substances to the silicon, different colors can be generated. Lasers, another form of semiconductor diode, produce coherent light beams, and are available in a range of colors.
A type of LED called RGB contains red, green, and blue elements within one package. These LEDs can simulate the appearance of hundreds to thousands of color shades, but cannot produce the actual wavelength of any colors except the constituent of red, green, and blue. For example, the yellow color a viewer sees from an RGB LED does not contain the actual wavelengths of yellow (577 nm to 597 nm). It actually contains the wavelengths of red (about 620 nm) and green (about 525 nm), which when mixed simulate the appearance of yellow.
There is currently no single light source commercially available that can produce a wide range of visible colors, except by mechanically applying various color filters to white light.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved light/electric probe system and method of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved light/electric probe system with improved light generation and control apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved light/electric probe system with improved electric and/or light generation apparatus having improved and highly versatile control apparatus.